


Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath: Several Illustrations

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: ante_up_losers, Complement Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Graphics, Inspired by Poetry, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Team Haiku, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jensen is utterly off-balance, again,</em><br/>but Cougar’s hands are there,<br/>steadying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath: Several Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474772) by [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr). 



> Working with [](http://maharetr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**maharetr**](http://maharetr.dreamwidth.org/) as a member of Team Haiku has been a total _blast_. I wish I'd had more time to really do maharetr's poem justice and create more graphics for every single stellar line. 
> 
> A trillion thanks go to [](http://maharetr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**maharetr**](http://maharetr.dreamwidth.org/) for the encouragement and to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) who helped me find pics when I was panicking about finishing everything in time.

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Graphics created with screencaps courtesy of [midnight_road on Livejournal](http://midnight-road.livejournal.com/) and textures courtesy of [armyofdolls](http://armyofdolls.deviantart.com/), [regularjane](http://regularjane.deviantart.com/), and [fudgegraphics](http://fudgegraphics.deviantart.com/).


End file.
